El cumpleaños de Eriol
by tlisboax
Summary: Eriol es un hombre que tiene sueños y Tomoyo además de su novia lo va a ayudar a cumlir con algunos en esa noche. TXE


Eriol sólo logra sacar su chaqueta de traje negra y queda con su camisa azul-oscura hecha de seda con su corbata negra, y luego se pone arriba de la cama, dejando abajo sus zapatos negros.

Sin mucho que hacer, él sólo desabrocha un poco la corbata y se pone a esperar, enciende la lámpara y quedase mirando a la dirección del baño, no que le parezca que Tomoyo vaya a surgir de allá, lo que de facto sucede, porque ella viene caminando con su corset blanco, con algo de transparencia en las laterales y que en el centro tiene un poco de trabajo en renda, siendo todo pasado en cruzado por una fita que en lo final se prende por un lazo, ella prendió los tirantes a cerca de la rendija que tiene en los calcetines ⅞ y puso unos largos tacones blancos.

Eriol la mira con una larga trenza y ella tiene su perfume en las manos, el prende su mirada al rostro angelical de ella.

‒ A ver…¿ prefieres mucho o poco perfume?‒ Ella se pregunta mientras mordía su labio inferior, dejando Eriol mirarla un poco.

‒ Creo que mucho.‒ Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo queda poniéndose perfume hasta quedar con la ropa muy perfumada, luego ella camina un poco y se va a pegar un frasco en el buro, haciendo cuestión de dejar a que Eriol la mire bien, empina las nalgas y se rebola un poco, mientras toma en sus manos la loción de masaje.

‒ ¿Prefiere que yo te haga la masajeo tu me la haces? ‒ Tomoyo le pregunta.

‒ Yo voy a hacerte.‒ Eriol dice.

‒ ¿Te ayudo a desquitarse de la ropa?‒ Tomoyo le pregunta.

‒ Pues… ayuda.‒ Eriol dice a ella.

Tomoyo empieza abriendo las piernas y poniéndose con las rodillas en la cama, ayuda a Eriol a terminar de deshacerse de la corbata y pasa a la camisa, no sin antes acercarse a su oído derecho y decir de un modo muy sensual con su lapiz rojo muy vibrante.

‒ Feliz cumpleaños.‒ Ella le dice y luego pasa a abrir botón por botón de la camisa.

Eriol solo la ayuda a que la camisa cayó en la cama sin mucho esfuerzo.

‒ Gracias… creo que el cumple es mio, pero el regalo es para ti.‒ Eriol dice.

‒ Pero como no quiero a nada tan rápido… quiero que bailes para mí de la manera que sabes.‒ Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo se pone de pie y pone a jazzamor nuit magique a sonar, ella camina desde la entrada, llegando cerca de la cama, dónde se para y abre las piernas, baja un poco y luego vuelve arriba y empieza el show.

Eriol queda sólo mirando mientras que Tomoyo baila un poco y luego se va un tirante de los calcetines derecho, Tomoyo sigue con él en su mano, jugando y despues lo tira arriba del mismo Eriol.

Ella pasa a caminar delante de él que no se saca la mirada, luego se pone de espaldas y su modo de mover las caderas lo hace abrir la boca y Tomoyo sólo saca más uno de los tirantes del lado de frente, volteando su rostro para mirar a Eriol.

‒ ¿Y ahora que vas hacer?‒ Eriol le pregunta.

‒ Sólo eso. ‒ Tomoyo saca más un tirante pero esta vez cerca de sus nalgas.

‒ Ven aquí. ‒ Eriol le pide.

Tomoyo se acerca a él y queda en pie, mientras que Eriol que se encuentra sentado la segura por la cintura y se pone de mirada arriba, logrando mirarle casi que todo su cuerpo, mientras su pelo se queda atrás de una manera muy sexy.

‒ Camina. ‒ Eriol le dá un pequeño tapa en su nalga del lado derecho.

Tomoyo sigue caminando, mientras que Eriol la observa sacar otro de los tirantes, sin mucha prisa.

‒ Ven aquí otra vez.‒ Eriol le pide.

Tomoyo se acerca y ayuda a Eriol a sacar el cinturón, que se queda también en la cama.

‒ Abre el corset.‒ Eriol le ordena.

Tomoyo deshace el lazo que une las dos partes del corset y este queda un poco más largo, pero ella no lo saca aún.

‒ Ahora tu me ayudas a sacar los pantalones. ‒ Eriol le dice.

Tomoyo abrió con cuidado los pantalones y lo ayuda a quedarse sin ellos, que se van al suelo en cuestión de algunos minutos.

‒ ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo más? ‒ Tomoyo le pregunta.

‒ Por este momento no. ‒ Eriol le dice.

‒ O mejor… sí. Quiero champagne y fresas. ‒ Dice él.

‒ Regreso en un momento. ‒ Tomoyo dice.

Tomoyo vuelve con la champagne y las fresas cortadas en un plato.

‒ Vas a poner las fresas en el champagne y esperar un poco. ‒ Eriol dice, mientras que Tomoyo lo obedece.

‒ Ahora… saca el corset.‒ Eriol dice mientras la observa sacando poco a poco y este se va al suelo.

‒ Quiero que te pongas en la cama y cierra tus ojos.‒ Eriol dice a ella.

‒ Que ahora yo me saco el control de todo.‒ El dice contento.

Eriol se va sacando las fresas del champagne y los pone cubriendo el cuerpo de Tomoyo, luego de ponerlos en su lugar, con la lengua, Eriol trata de sacarlos y comerlos.

En primer lugar los saca de los pechos de ella, no sin después de sacar sugarlos con un poco de presión y demorarse un poco a cada uno de ellos, luego se va pasando por toda la cintura de ella, llegando a su umbigo y parando delante de su ropa interior.

Él sube otra vez, pero la torna a rodear por la cintura y la toma con un deseoso beso, lo cual no logra contener de todo, pero lo que si exprime lo que él se encuentra sintiendo.

Mientras sigue el beso, Eriol se va a parar abajo de ella, que sólo logra mirarlo mientras su trenza cae al lado derecho.

Tomoyo sólo sonríe para Eriol y este la mira un poco.

‒ ¿Qué más quieres que yo te haga? ‒ Tomoyo le pregunta.

‒ Pues… ¿ayuda a desquitarme de eso? ‒ Eriol pregunta y la mira.

‒ Claro. ‒ Tomoyo le contesta.

Ella lo ayuda a desquitarse de los calzoncillos y se pone a mirarlo, luego el se pone sentado al borde de la cama.

‒ Ya sabes. ‒ Eriol dice y la mira.

‒ Pues, sí. ‒ Tomoyo le contesta.

Ella se pone en pie y luego baja con cuidado dejándolo mirar la manera con que ella lo toca con las manos en un primer momento y luego pasa con su lengua un poco, esperando por algunos momentos hasta ponerlo dentro de su boca y sugarlo un poco.

Tomoyo sigue por algún tiempo, hasta que Eriol se para y la afasta un poco.

‒ ¿Sigo o no? ‒ Ella le pregunta.

‒ Sigue. ‒ Eriol le pide.

Ella sigue con el juego por más algunas veces y se queda mirándolo un poco, ella va con sus lábios de la base al topo y vuelve a poner el topo en su boca, presionando un poco con su lengua teniendolo tocando al cielo de su boca.

‒ Mira cómo estás y me dijiste que estabas en el control… ‒ Tomoyo dice y se pone a verlo.

‒ Entonces a ver como te quedas tu, si sigue de chistosita. ‒ Eriol la desafía.

‒ Eres de la generación iogurte con cuchara. ‒ Tomoyo juega.

‒ A ver entonces. ‒ Eriol le dice y la ayuda a ponerse otra vez en la cama.

Él la ayuda a desquitarse de la pieza que le queda y se pone en el centro, entre sus piernas y pasa a jugar con ella sugandola poco a poco, luego se pone a jugar un poco con la lengua y después a sugarla nuevamente, y luego vuelve a inverter el juego, pasando algunos buenos minutos en eso.

‒ Me tendrás que pedir. ‒ Eriol le dice.

‒ Pues… no pido. ‒ Tomoyo le dice.

‒ Está bien… el sufrimiento es todo tuyo. ‒ Contesta él.

Eriol sólo la vuelve a sugar con un poco de cuidado y luego al acercarse a su clítoris lo toca con la punta de su lengua con cuidado haciendo una presión pequeña.

‒ ¿Todavia no pediste? ‒ Eriol extraña.

Eriol sigue jugando más un poco y cuando se cansa se pone en posición.

‒ Ya te lo dije… si quieres, pide. ‒ El vuelve a decir.

‒ Quiero. ‒ Tomoyo le dice.

‒ ¿A dónde quieres? ‒ Eriol le vuelve a preguntar.

‒ En la frente. ‒ Ella le pide.

Eriol hace un poco de esfuerzo y luego se encuentran unidos por algo de tiempo, a lo que luego él cambia de posición, poniéndola recostada en la cama, erguendo sus piernas a la altura de los hombros de él y volviendo a unirse a ella por más algún tiempo.

Luego él la pone de cuatro y la penetración sigue sin mucha novedad a no ser con la manera que ella se pone en la cama con las piernas abiertas y luego lo presiona dentro, lo que hace con que él no se aguante y termine por este momento.

Eriol se pone al lado de Tomoyo, teniéndola con la cabeza en su pecho y acariciando el pelo un poco.

‒ Ahora y por fin, mi regalo de cumpleaños. ‒ Eriol dice.

Tomoyo no lo comprende en lo absoluto, pero el saca una fresa y la pone en la taza y pone el champagne. Luego el rellena la suya con fresa y champagne.

‒ ¿Haces el brindis?‒ Eriol pregunta mientras le pone la taza en manos.

‒ Felicidades. ‒ Tomoyo le desea.

Los dos tocan las tazas y sacan del contenido.

‒ Con cuidado si comes las fresas. ‒ Eriol le advierte.

Tomoyo no lo toma muy enserio y se pone la fresa completa en la boca, cuando su lengua se topa con algo que no está de comer.

Eriol sólo se ríe un poco, mientras que ella saca el anillo de su boca y se queda con el en su mano.

‒ Mi regalo va a ser que aceptes ser mi esposa. ¿Aceptas dividir la vida conmigo? ‒ Eriol le pregunta.

‒ Ni loca soy de recusarlo.‒ Ella contesta.

Eriol la ayuda a poner el anillo a su mano y luego ella vuelve a acomodarse en su pecho y los dos duermen, esperando llegar el día siguiente con las certezas de las decisiones que sacaron.


End file.
